We can make this work
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Extented scene from a certain couch scene . In my own way . Rated M because obvious reasons . Read and Enjoy the fun ;)


**Hey there people ! So as you problably figure out , it's an extended scene from the scene at the end of Booster ; you know the couch one :p . Because we all know they didn't play cards there , right ? haha . So here's my version of what obviously happened once they cut off the camera for our poor innocent souls LOL . **

**Well as usual , English isn't my native language but I did my best and tbh didn't really pay attention to what I wrote , it felt so natural . Reviews are always appreciate of course , it helps a lot . Thank you :D **

**And I do own anything , Smallville's not mine , I wish it was lol . And bla bla , you know the song .**

**EDIT : cloisforeverlove (as you don't have an account I have to answer here :) : I didn't plan to write another chapter for this one because it's only a one shot and nothing else . About the porchswing , I actually already wrote one but I guess it's way too hot to be post here , my English wasn't also very good back then but I could still correct it and try to post it by changing some dirty expressions lol and the strawberries were refering to Ambush either ;) , even I've got the idea to write a dirty scene like that with both of them playing with that but for now , don't know how to handle it and I'll see that in the near future :) . Thank you for your review **

* * *

\- trust me Smallville , we can make this work !

She was on top of him , sitting on his laps , her hand were on his cheeks and she was lovely smiling to him . He looked at her , a bit confused and frowned his eyebrow

\- oh boy can we - she said while leaning on him and give him a sweet tender kiss on the lips .

Their lips met and Clark lay on the couch ,holding Lois on top . He slide one hand on her waist and the other one on her back . Lois started to moan against his lips so as Clark , and he moved his hand which was on her waist to her hair , and started to fondle them .  
They broke the kiss because some air was needed , and Lois felt the urge to get undress and undressed her fiancé . She put herself in a sitting position , still on his laps and feeling his desire for her through his pants .  
She slowly unbuttoned her pink shirt and smiled . Clark was looking at her like it was their first time , she was always so beautiful . When she was only with her bra , she attacked her man's shirt , and ripped if off , showing his muscular chest .

\- god you're beautiful - he whispered in her ear , while massing her nipples through the lace fabric . She moaned and slowly sliding her hand under his pants .  
\- so are you - she chocked with her own voice , Clark has moved one hand under her panties and they were already wet .

They took off their pants and skirt together and were in nothing left but their underwear . _Clark jr_ was almost as hard as it should be and Lois was happy with that , she took off his boxers and he did the same with her thong but left her with her bra .  
Lois leaned on him , and rubbed her breast again his chest and they shared another hot passionate kiss . Their tongues were dancing and their moans were getting louder and louder . Clark was sucking on each boob carefully , without taking off the bra and Lois was already in cloud 9 . Nothing could be more erotic than a man sucking on your breast while you were still wearing a bra .

\- oh god ! Please Clark .. I need you !

Clark was keeping on her breast , even he was hard and it was hurting because he needed her as much as she did . They hadn't make love since one week , one entire week because Clark was too busy with his superheroic missions and she was too busy at the Planet so for once , they were together at the farm and nothing would stop them in their hot moment .  
Clark was finally tired of sucking her breast through the bra and totally rip if off like she did with his shirt and he took the control by reversing the roles , and getting on top of her and sucking on each side of her body .  
She raised her arms above her head , and closed her eyes , bitting her lips , trying not to scream but it was becoming harder and harder , because what Clark was doing to her body , was making her head spin and she really needed him inside her .

\- Clark … - she tried desperately - please baby .. I need that !

He was just standing in front her entrance , and was gently teasing her clit , he lay his whole weight on her and gave her another hot kiss , before going down on her and Lois couldn't help but let the scream reached her mouth before it exploded like an echo all around the farm .  
She spread her legs wider to let him enjoy what he had , also she didn't know how to hang herself , she wanted him inside so badly but she couldn't barely touch him because he was driving her crazy by the way he was devouring that place like it was an usual food .

\- ugh ! Smallville ! Oh .. Crap !

The feeling inside her warm walls was so good and she could feel her own juice dropping on the couch and Clark swallowing the whole like nothing . When he was enough satisfied , he got back on her and smiled , licking his fingers with her juice . She accidentally bite her tongue , it was too hot for her to keep supporting this torture .  
She forced him , and grabbed his cock and he didn't even had time to react that she made him plunge into her and they moaned in a same note when their body joined .  
Clark gritted his teeth while he was moving , she was so wet that his cock slide inside her like he was surfing .

\- oh Lois ! it's so good honey ! So so good !

She sighed with pleasure

\- I know ! It's been one week Clark , one week I didn't feel you inside of me ! Please make it long , I don't want this moment to stop .. Ugh ! Oh my .. Oh baby !

He was trusting so hard into her . Only one week and it felt like forever , their bodies were literally on fire and the repetitive motions were sure speaking for them . Clark was leaning on her legs , trying not to put a hole in the couch . Being inside her was his place , it always has been but every time they were making love , it was like a new sensation , like they always had something to discover . Both of them couldn't complain about their sex life , except when they were really busy with work but they counted on that night to catch up all that missing domestic bliss .  
Lois swung her head on the armrest , holding on tight on her lover . She was seeing stars and it wasn't the first time Clark was doing that to her , it was always a weave of pure pleasure .

\- I love you so much Lois  
\- Oh gaw.. I love you too Smallville , much more every day ! God damn it , don't stop ! Give it to me .

They switched positions , and Lois was on top of him , but Clark wanted to take her on his laps , so he sat and Lois sat into his laps , spreading her legs even wider than before , and sink into his dick at the minute they were both comfortable  
She took his manhood , with her hand and could feel how full his was . He tightened his fist and lay a hand on her butt , while she leaned on his shoulder , and then she started to ride him like she was doing a very huge rodeo , never stop screaming his name . Clark was lost in some abyss and tonight , he really didn't care about his hero status . This time , someone else would take care of the town , he was busy with his fiancée and didn't have any intention to make this round the only one of this night , it was just starting . He placed his hands on her boobs and massaged them , amazed by the way she was bouncing on his dick . He couldn't take his eyes off her , she was the most beautiful thing at the moment , obviously because he was filling her but sex was never only sex for him , it was so much more when he was with Lois .

Lois hold on his shoulders tighter , and he buried his head under her neck and sucked on it , while she was screaming again and again . When Lois kept spreading her legs and Clark was unstoppable to move inside her , they both know they were about to orgasm and it will be very very loud .

\- Lois .. I'm gonna .. I'm gonna cum honey ! I can't ..*thrust*.. Take it..

He rushed inside of her , her walls were contracting around his dick and he felt his juice running through his balls , but he didn't want to explode right now , he wanted to come with her , together , at the very same time .  
Lois raised her kneels and he held them

\- Clarrrrk ! I'm gonna come too baby ! Let it go , come with me honey ! Come with me !

He thrust three more times and all of his juice exploded inside her wet open center . They moaned together and they were almost sure , they've been heard until Metropolis . Lois let Clark's juice filling her completely up and they collapsed on the couch which made a very strange noise .

\- what the hell was that ? - Lois asked , breathless

Clark noticed the couch was inclined in one side , while the other was still up , sort of . He smiled , rubbing her hair

\- I think we broke the couch ! Not like it's surprising  
\- oh god ! I'm glad we're gonna move to Metropolis then ! Can you imagine explaining to your mum how we broke that ?

Clark laughed and gave her a sweet kiss , before she buried her head on his chest , drawing circles on his nipples .

\- I'm glad we finally had time to spend an intimate moment Clark ! I was starting to get frustrated to not have sex , I missed my buddy .  
\- so do I ! I couldn't stand the thought of not touching you every night for one week ! It felt so good ! I love you  
\- love you too mister Kent ! But please , tell me you're not done with me for tonight , because my ovaries aren't enough satisfied so as little Lo' .

She winked at him and they laughed together . He placed a kiss on her forehead and whisper in her ear with a dirty voice

\- don't worry ! We'll have all night to keep going at it .. And you know , if you want to , you could use the strawberries and the whip cream again , you're so good at it .  
\- dirty boy ! But that's a great idea ! Well Smallville , the less I can say is : **we can definitely make this work .**

**THE END**


End file.
